Blue Flames
by Sliver Teardrop
Summary: A girl with special talents helps two of the gargoyles. She like Eliza becomes a member of the clan, helping them out. But what happens when she finds out the she is something rather unsavorily to all living beings? Brooklyn/OC rating all change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I wrote this after I 'discovered' the Gargoyles. This is my first Fanfic. I have been reading fan fiction on and off. Hopefully I learned something. You guys decide. Also I will welcome flames. Know why? They'll just make me laugh. A/N: I found that Liz's pyretic powers in Hellboy were just cool so I just borrowed the design. But there is a difference. Liz was human and Aspen….well, you get the idea and if not you will. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. Only Aspen Silverman. **

Aspen was walking home after her job. She thought it was crazy that she had to work the midnight shift. Even the Goths that the store was made to appeal to were elsewhere at midnight. She sighed, the air coming out in a cloud of white vapor. She turned a corner her boots crunching in the ice she heard a growl. She gasped and looked to her left. It was coming from the alley. She took a few steps into the alley, listening intently. Again came the growl followed by crashes and then roars. Most people would have run, but she didn't. She swore and ran into the alley. About twenty feet she came upon the source of the sounds. There were two gargoyles. One was tall and brick red. The other was a smaller olive green. They were trying to fight off six Quarrymen. The odds didn't look good.

Anger rose up in her and her hands and eyes began to glow blue. Large blue flames surrounded both her hands. The flames licked up to her arms. "Hey, Assholes!"

It was comical, for all stopped at the yell. They turned and stood in shock to see a short girl stood there with her hands and eyes glowing. One of the men yelled at two of the others to get her. They pulled themselves away from the fight and drew their heavy hammers.

"Oh no you don't." Aspen tsked and ducked as one sung his hammer at her. The motion sent him reeling. Aspen giggled as he slipped and felling the snow. She danced out of the way as the other one came at her. Aspen jumped up on the fallen man's back and delivered a high kick. The man dropped his hammer and cried out grabbing his nose, blood pouring from the shattered nose. Her steel-toed boots had shattered his nose.

The one she was standing on shifted and she fell on him, astride. He looked up at her and she down at him. Suddenly he swung his fist and brassknucles tore into the skin at her temple. She dropped to the cold pavement. She rolled just as he aimed a kick at her ribs. She looked back up at his and aimed her flames up into his face. He howled, his hands covering his face. As the two men were rolling on the ground in pain she turned to the others that were after the gargoyles. She aimed her energy at the backs of the ones closest to her. They arched their backs as the red-hot blast of her blue flames hit them in the backs. It evened the odds and the gargoyles finished the last two. They snarled as the men ran off. One braved long enough to yell back at them.

"We'll get you gargoyles, and you too, you freak!" he aimed at Aspen. He then disappeared around the corner.

Aspen laughed. The sound caused the two gargoyles to look back at their unlikely comrade. She saw them looking at her warily and like she was crazy. She smiled at them and shrugged. "What? You think they would have thought of something more original."

The two gargoyles looked at one another. Finally, the tall red gargoyle stepped forward, watching as to see if she would run. She didn't, but stepped forward as well.

"We want to thank you."

"Oh, you are very welcome. I just hate when odds are so unfair. Especially against you guys. So do you have names or shall I just call you gargoyle number 1 and gargoyle number 2?" she asked. It broke the tension and the smaller gargoyle stepped forward as well.

"My bad." The red one grinned. "Brooklyn... my name's Brooklyn."

"And I'm Lexington."

She smiled. "Oh good."

"Good? Why?" Brooklyn asked.

"I'm glad I'm not the only weird one around here that is named after a place." She laughed.

"Weird? How are we weird?" Lexington asked innocently.

"Must I point out the obvious? Besides, sweat pea, I like weird, too many people try too hard to be normal. Like the Quarrymen. My name's Aspen Silverman."

"I see as to why you call yourself weird." Brooklyn said eyeing her still glowing hands. Her glowing eyes had turned to normal.

She looked down at her hands. A different look flashed across her face. For a minute it looked to Brooklyn, it was one of sorrow. But it was soon gone.

"Oh, sorry." She closed her eyes and the blue flames died. She opened her eyes and smiled, "Yes, this is why I call myself weird and because of other things."

"Are you a witch?" Lexington asked looking her over. She wore a black and sliver trench coat and long blue and black hair framed a white delicate face. Her sapphire blue eyes had a ring of sliver around the pupils.

"No. I was born like this. And…what are you staring at?" she jostled Brooklyn out of his mental meandering with a glare, her eyes glowing slightly with a pale blue glint.

"Nothing." he said quickly, thinking that if he weren't already red, he'd be blushing.

Lexington smirked. "Smooth. Real smooth."

"So... uh... where do you live? We can escort you home. It's the least we can do after you helped us." Brooklyn offered.

"No thanks. I don't live far. It was nice meeting you two. Bye." She turned walk out of the alley when she suddenly collapsed.

Brooklyn and Lex both rushed to her side. She was breathing and Lex could feel her heart beating steadily.

"Is she alright?" Brooklyn asked.

"I don't know." Lex shook his head. "She's still breathing, but it's kind of weak."

"We've have to take her to the castle. I mean, it's not like we can stroll her into the ER." Brooklyn suggested.

"Are you able to carry her, Brooklyn?" Lex asked "

"Yes. She doesn't look heavy." he replied, already gathering her into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Bronx paced impatiently on the balcony, grumbling to himself in irritation. Hudson was busy watching the TV, Goliath was out talking with Xanatos, and Broadway and Angela was in the library reading, so no one was paying any attention to him. Two familiar shadows on the three-quarter moon caught the gargoyle-beast's attention and he began barking happily. At the sight of at the sight of something in Brooklyn's, arms, the great creature growled and changed his happiness to threat. This angry barking brought the other three gargoyles out to see what was wrong.

"Quick, we need some water!" was the first thing out of Lex's mouth.

Angela nodded and rushed to get the water and a washcloth. Brooklyn carried a human over to the old couch and gently laid her down on it.

"Who is it Lad?" Hudson asked as he peered over Brooklyn's shoulder.

"A rather strange human. Six Quarrymen attacked Lex and me, and this girl ran into the alley. She helped us." Brooklyn told him as he covered her up with an old quilt.

"A human? Help two gargoyles against a bunch of Quarrymen? How can she do this when she looks no older then sixteen in human years?" Angela said as she handed Brooklyn a bowl of water and cloth.

"She's different. She wasn't frightened of them or us." Lex said as he jumped up on the back of the couch to look down at her.

"Different? Besides being not afraid, how is she different?" Hudson asked puzzled.

Brooklyn ran the wet cloth over her gash, "She had blue flames to come out of her hands. Her eyes also glowed."

"What? How's this possible?" Broadway asked.

"We don't know. She was about to leave when she collapsed. We couldn't leave her there, so we brought her here." Lex said after a moment, seeing that Brooklyn was too busy paying attention to the human.

Suddenly all eyes were drawn down to the human as she moaned.

Aspen was lying down on something lumpy and she eventually became aware of a gentle hand stroking her hair out of her face.

"Hey, wake up." a male, slightly throaty voice coaxed.

She snapped her eyes open meeting then opened them and managed to look up. It was the red gargoyle, Brooklyn. Unlike other gargoyles, his face curved into some sort of a beak-like projection, yet it was plausible that it was not as inflexible as a bird's. His skin was a dark brick red and two sharp-looking horns curved back over his long ivory-white hair. His eyes were intelligent and kind, a deep black in color and fixed intently on her. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Oh, good. You're all right." he smiled, pleased at her recovery.

"Yep. Having my head split open…oh yeah I'm fine." she said, one hand reaching up to lightly touch the gash. She brought her hand down and looked at the drops of blood.

"Are you okay? Can you get up?" he asked, pulling her into a more upright position.

"You haven't answered my question. Where am I?" she asked.

"You don't remember? You passed out and we brought you to our home." Lex asked as she rubbed her head.

She looked over at Lex sitting on the back of the couch then back to the red one. "Oh! Now I do! I'm sorry, must have hit my head harder then I thought." She looked back over to Lex. "You're Lexington, and you are Brooklyn. But I don't know the others," she said while smiling at the other gargoyles.

"Yes," Brooklyn stood as looked down at her.

"Welcome to Castle Wyvern, lass. I be Hudson " the older one greeted her warmly.

"Hudson." Aspen smiled back.

A big green heavy one stepped forward, "I'm Broadway."

She grinned, their names were great. "Broadway."

Then a beautiful female stepped up beside Broadway, "Hi... I'm Angela."

"Angela," The name was not like the other gargoyle's names, but it suited her. "I'm Aspen Silverman. It is very nice to meet all of you." She stood up, but had to sit back down due to the dizziness that swept over her. She moaned.

Angela stepped forward and placed her clawed hand on Aspen's forehead as she had seen other humans do. "Are you alright?"

Aspen looked up at the black haired gargoyless. "Oh, I'm alright. I always get sick after I use my flames heavily like that."

"Flames? What this be Lass?" Hudson asked.

Aspen smirked cynically, "My talent/curse. I am what they can call, freak, monster, beast," Brooklyn winched at the words, they sounding all too familiar, "Firestarter."

"Firestarter?" Broadway looked at her doubtfully.

"Firestarter. Yes, though I do hate the name. Just call me Aspen." She smiled playfully.

"How are you a firestarter? You can cook real well?" Angel asked.

"No," Aspen's smile faded. " I can do this." She raised her hand and a bright blue flame enclosed her hand. It look like her hand was on fire, but she showed no pain. She lifted her other hand, it glowed as well. The other gargoyles backed away. "Yes, you are afraid. With good cause. It burns."

What burns?" a deep, rumbling voice boomed behind Aspen .her flames burned brighter in her surprise. She gasped and turned around swiftly, nearly falling off of the couch. A gigantic gargoyle stood behind her, staring her emotionlessly, almost academically. "Me." She stood up again and this time stayed up. Aspen turned around and let her fire die. "You must be the…leader?"

He nodded in agreement and Aspen, being something of an artist noted the contrast between his coloring and his form. He was quite obviously the biggest and strongest gargoyle among them, but his skin was light purple in color.

"I'm Goliath. And you are…?" he eyed her hands.

She smiled, "I'm Aspen Silverman. I ran into to two of your boys a few hours ago. We all were becoming acquainted."

"Why are you here though?" Goliath asked causally.

"The energy I used took a lot out of me. I collapsed. I guess they brought me here."

Brooklyn laughed, "She fried the quarrymen. Shot the flames into their backs."

Goliath looked at him disapprovingly. "Why would you help them? I am grateful for it if they needed help, but…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I like you guys." Aspen smiled. "And you can trust me. We 'Freaks' need to stick together, huh?" she winked at Brooklyn.

Finally Goliath gave up. "I thank you very much then, Aspen. Now, if you will excuse me. I need to met someone." With that he headed out to the balcony and spread his great wings and leapt off the ledge.

"Wow. Now, THAT is cool." She turned to the rest of the gargoyles. "He seems tense. Hard to trust someone."

"Aye, Lass. We had had betrayal by ones we trusted." Hudson told her.

"Aw, I'm so sorry. I hope to prove to be trust worthy." She yawned, and looked at her watch. "Oh my god! It is 2 o'clock in the morning. I have to be at work at 6. Is there a fast way to head to Manhattan?"

Brooklyn grinned and nodded his head, "I have a way." With that he rushed forward and scooped her up and jumped off the building. The cold up draft caught his wings and lifted him high in the air.

Aspen squeaked and buried her face into his chest. It was wild and fun but also scary. She somehow liked him holding her and surprisingly her blue flame didn't blaze in her surprise.

Brooklyn held her closer, amazed at how light she was. She had her face into his chest; her warm breath sending chills though his body. Too bad she was human.

"Just tell me were to go. I know Manhattan, but you will have to tell me were your house is." Brooklyn said, the sound slightly rumbling in his chest that Aspen had her head buried in.

She pulled her head up and met his brown eyes. "It's on Third Street. The tallest building. Top floor. Has a balcony." She buried her head back into his chest.

Brooklyn held her closer. He could feel her female curves and tried not to think that it was her breasts pressing against his chest. How Goliath could handle holding Eliza and not lose his mind, he didn't know. He swallowed and veered toward the old building. He landed on her balcony. Gently and regrettably he lowered her to the ground.

Aspen looked up at Brooklyn for the longest time. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. I-I must be going." Brooklyn hopped up on the rail.

"No! Wait. Would…would you like to come inside? You showed me hospitality. It's my turn." She stepped up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Brooklyn hesitated.

"Please. Come in."

Brooklyn stepped off the railing. "Okay."

Aspen smiled and led him to the French doors. She turned the sliver handle. Stepping inside she flipped the switch. A pale light brightened the room. The curtains were black and silver. The room was round; the ceiling was painted black and had silver stars on them as well as a beautiful silver blue moon. The whole room was gothic. There were three other doors and a bar like table came out from the wall and separated the living room and kitchen.

Brooklyn looked around. "Wow. This place is beautiful." He walked up to a small ledge that had small and large knickknacks. There were dragons and black fairies. Rearing unicorns and Brooklyn gleefully noted that there were small gargoyles. His eyes fell upon a blue stone box. He picked it up. It was surprisingly heavy. A warm breath on his shoulder alerted him that Aspen was behind him. Turning, he held out the box. "What is this made of?"

Aspen smiled and took it. " I'm not sure. It was carved out of a large rare stone. Inside holds a secret that my family has had for generations." She placed it on the shelf.

"What's the secret?" Brooklyn asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Well…it's a secret. Even I don't know. It has never been opened. See the lock. No key will fit it. The story that ties to it was that it could save one in dire need." Aspen cocked her head then shook it. "Ah. It's only an old family story."

"I thank you." Brooklyn tore his eyes away from the box.

"Thank me? Why? I like you. I like you all." Aspen smiled as she placed a hand on his arm.

"But why? Most humans run screaming the other way." Brooklyn pressed. He couldn't figure out why this beautiful human was so nice to him. Not even Angela or Maggie had paid such attention just to him.

Aspen then guessed it. "You have been hurt."

"Yes. Twice." Brooklyn whispered.

"Forgive me for being forward, but I don't see why they would spar you."

Brooklyn looked up at her in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing." they stared at each other, the awkward silence growing.

"I must go." Brooklyn headed to the doors. Aspen followed.

He turned back to Aspen. She stepped forward. "Brooklyn, I know what you need."

Before he could ask, Aspen stepped up and wrapped her arms around him. Brooklyn tensed then relaxed and hugged her back, feeling her curves. They were like that before Aspen stepped back. Brooklyn felt empty at the loss of warmth.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Aspen asked.

"You want to see me again?" Brooklyn was still stunned.

"Of course silly. I would love to see you again." Aspen smiled.

"Ok. I'll meet you back here?"

"I'll be here. Now go before the others think I've kidnapped you." She placed a hand on the side of his beak. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes… tomorrow." Brooklyn choked out. He turned and hopped on the railing and pushed off into the air. His black and red wings caught the up draft and it shot him high in the air. Aspen leaned against the railing and waved. She then watched him soar off to the large castle that they had come from. She yawned and walked back into her apartment.

Brooklyn couldn't help doing weaves and back flips. He was happy. He had a friend! A human friend. Aspen wanted to be friends. Like Goliath had with Eliza. But of course even everyone knew that Goliath and Eliza were more now.

He sighed. Even so he was still happy. Landing on the ledge of the castle wall. Lex and Broadway greeted him.

"So. Finally tore yourself away from your girlfriend?" Lex teased.

"She's not my girlfriend." Brooklyn growled, but blushed as he remembered her hand on his shoulder and beak.

"So she doesn't want to see you again?" Lex pressed a devious gleam in his eyes.

"No. She asked for me to come back over tomorrow night." It came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Girlfriend." Both Lex and Broadway sang.

Brooklyn growled and ran at them. The two yelped and ran into the castle. Brooklyn gave chase, but stopped short when Goliath stopped him.

"Brooklyn. I want to talk to you." Goliath's deep voice rumbled.

"Yes?"

"The human you brought here…you are seeing her again?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. Why?"

"I want you to be careful. She is not like the other humans when she can make fire. She is nice and friendly enough…but still be careful."

"Yes sir. I will. But It's not everyday we gain a possible ally and even rarer when I make a female friend."

"That's all the more to be careful. But you are right. I hope my self that she could be a friend of the clan. Now, it's almost sunrise."

Brooklyn hopped up on his place and as he watched the sun rise he thought about Aspen and that he would see her when the sun sets again.

**A/N:Ok there will be more insight later on. People…Please Review. I need to know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey a little romance here. And I warn you I am very awkward at writing that. Hope it turns out OK.**

**Chapter 3**

Aspen yawned as she woke up from her nap. She had called in then went to the hospital. She had come up with a lie how she had slipped in the bathroom. The doctor didn't believe her, but there wasn't anything he could do. So her sent her home with painkillers and ten stitches. She had came home at five and laid down. It was now dark. She stretched and rubbed her sapphire colored eyes and climbed out of bed. Walking over to the closet she pulled out a black and blue sweater and a pair of black jeans. Brushing her thick black and blue hair to a shine she decided to leave her hair down. Walking into the living room she lit the fireplace. She was warming up her hands when there was a tap on the French doors. She jumped and turned. Brooklyn slid the door open.

"Aspen?" he called out hesitantly.

"Right here Brooklyn. Come on in. I know that it's cold out there. I have a fire going." Aspen waved him in and over. She sat down on the white fur rug in front of the fire. Brooklyn walked over and sat down as well. The fire felt warm and the comfort of the dark surroundings relaxed him.

"So Brooklyn. How long have you gargoyles been in New York?" Aspen asked.

"About two years now. We was brought over here by Xanatos…"

"Wait a minute. David Xanatos? The rich guy?" Aspen interrupted.

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing." Aspen said.

"I guess he's alright now. Anyway, he brought us over from Scotland. We had been frozen in stone for a thousand years. He broke the spell and we have been here ever since." Brooklyn said watching her face.

Aspen looked thoughtful. " Well…you must have had a good nap then Rip Van Winkle."

"Rip Van Winkle? Who's that?" Brooklyn asked confused.

"He's a guy that had slept for a very long time." Aspen was grinning at him.

"Rip Van Winkle…" Brooklyn chuckled.

Aspen laughed lightly as well. She turned her face back to the fire. She was aware of Brooklyn staring at her. "You are really lucky Brooklyn. You know your family. Mine was taken way from me when I was fourteen. A fire. It was my fault. I was having a nightmare and didn't know about my fire and everything caught on fire. The fire doesn't harm me but it brunt my family. No one knew what had caused it or why only I survived. I was pasted from foster home to foster home. I finally learned to control it and by the time I was eighteen, I had had ten different foster homes. I was able to get my inheritance and I bought this apartment and found a job. So almost all my life I had been alone." Aspen looked back at Brooklyn. He had been watching her the whole time. She wiped a tear away, then smiled. "I survived. And am still doing it. It gets hard some times, but now that I have met you gargoyles, and especially you, life is indeed good again."

"Me? Why?" Brooklyn felt pity for this girl. She had had a rough life, but held it against no one. He also felt something else.

"I like you Brooklyn. You are funny, sweet and very cute…for a gargoyle." She smiled playfully.

She was flirting just like he did with any female that didn't run screaming. "Well…you are pretty cute too…for a human." He smirked.

Aspen laughed. She placed a hand on his knee. And looked back into the fire.

They were like that for hours. Somehow they had scooted closer and four o'clock found Aspen asleep against Brooklyn's side and his right arm holding her close. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was two hours to sunrise. He hated to leave, but he had to get back to the castle. So gently picking her up, he carried her to one of the doors hoping it was her bedroom. It was. The rich dark colors made the room have a sleepy look. He laid Aspen on the bed and covered her up. Brushing her hair out of her face he then knew what the other feeling was. He had a crush! Everything told him to stop it, but Brooklyn decided to go with it. He'll just watch it until he knew her true feelings. He regrettably walked out of her bedroom. Opening the French doors, he stepped outside and hopped up on the railings and took off toward the castle. He couldn't wait until the next night.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had this chapter written awhile ago, and is now set a few weeks after the first two days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. **

The following weeks found ether Aspen at the castle or Brooklyn at Aspen's apartment. A week after the gargoyles came into her life did she meet the other clan member. A cop of all people. Eliza Maza had Aspen very wary, as she never did like them too much. But she and Eliza soon became friends. Eliza told her how she met up with the boys and her and Goliath trip through Avalon. Aspen listened in awe, slightly wondering if her flames was not some freak thing, but was someway was connected to the magical land.

She also watched the interaction between Eliza and Goliath. She had a funny feeling that they were closer then partners and friends. One night conformed it. The gargoyles were heading to their places for their stone sleep, when a sight caught Aspen's eyes. It was Eliza and Goliath. The purple gargoyle towered over the smaller figure. Aspen's jaw all but hit the ground as he bent down and gave the detective a deep _lover's_ kiss. Her jaw snapped close as Brooklyn turned back to her, a deeper red then normal.

He cleared his throat, "So, what did you want to show me?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, there is something I want to show you tonight…maybe…"

"Maybe? You going to torture me with this maybe again. You had been hinting at 'something to show me' all week." Brooklyn pointed out.

Aspen let out a small laugh, "Tonight." she agreed as she followed Brooklyn to his resting place. She watched as he hopped up on the stone overlook. Her turned back just as the sky turned pink. He hesitated then placed a taloned hand one her right cheek. She covered it with her own hand.

"Tonight." was the single word that came out of his mouth before he turned grey and cold. Stone.

She had closed her eyes so she felt his skin turn cold and rough. She opened her eyes and stared into the stone face of Brooklyn. Aspen stepped back and saw Eliza standing in the doorway with a smirk.

"What are you looking at hot-lips?" Aspen teased as her pale cheeks went red.

Eliza laughed and walked inside with Aspen following. "You and Brooklyn get any closer I can be calling you hot-lips as well."

Aspen growled to cover her embarrassment. She had been thinking the same thing. "Hey, Eliza…"

Eliza turned and saw that something was bothering Aspen. "What is it?"

"How did you know that you loved Goliath?" Aspen asked. She let out a breath of air then stood up tall. To get that question out felt good.

"Why do you want to know? You and Brooklyn…."

"No! At least I don't know yet." Aspen looked back at where the gargoyles were.

"Well, I found out that I had feelings for Goliath after I was transformed into a gargoyle."

"You was a gargoyle at one point? What was it like?" Eliza now had her undivided attention.

"Yes. Remember Puck? The Fae I told you about? Well, a long story short he transformed me into a gargoyle then back again. It was after that that I realized that I loved Goliath. It took me a long time to realize it cause I usually dense when it came to 'love'."

"Oh. Wow." she looked down at her watch. "Oh damn! I have to go." Aspen grabbed up her bag and ran out the door calling, "I'll see you later!"

Aspen took Brooklyn to an old steel factory. She had taken him there before and showed what her flames could do. She had showed him her covered in flames. Showed how hot her fames were by melting an old car. It became a pool of hot steel. When it cooled it was a round flat disk. Aspen had been there all day finishing the surprise for him. When he got there, there was a large box beside Aspen. When she had him to open it, it was a gold figure of…him! It was prefect likeness. A silver piece was used for the hair. The back of the wings was black the rest was gold.

"It's…beautiful!" Brooklyn walked around the statue. It looked exactly like him. The eyes were white opals. The tail flowed out behind it giving it balance. The wings arched up and out.

"Thanks. Took me awhile. I use to do metal work. It is so much easier when you can't get burned." Aspen said as she came up beside him.

"Why did you..?" Brooklyn looked down at her

"Because I wanted to. Also…I'm going to put it in the shop. You have more 'fans' then you think. Mainly it is the Goths of New York, but it is a start. If more humans accept you, the easier it will be to stop hiding." Aspen pulled the box sides back up. Brooklyn stepped in and helped her.

"Why are you nice to me? And why do you care about us?" Brooklyn asked as he peered around the corner of the box at her.

"As my parents had always said, 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' Are you not glad you have another human friend?" Aspen tied the strings together.

"Yes. Very glad." But I would like more, he thought. He knew he was falling for her. It seemed to be very inadvertently. " Do you need a lift home?"

"Yes." She walked over to him and he easy lifted her. Aspen wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed. He jumped up on the ledge. They had been in an abandoned building. It was the perfect place to hide the statue for now. He leaped out into the air and Aspen hugged him tighter. They were quiet as he headed to her apartment. They landed outside of her balcony doors. Feeling herself being released, she stepped away from him before turning to face him. She stared up at him a funny twitter feeling in the pit of her stomach. Before she could back out she stood on her tip toe and placed her lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_, "Stupid!" The last thought was screamed out loud. Aspen was in misery. She had kissed Brooklyn and had seen the confused look and had seen him go from brick red to blood red. He stuttered out a good-bye and took off leaving Aspen to stand there with embarrassment and hurt burning in the pit of her stomach. She had gone to work and plowed through the day and now she was home and staring at the clock.

4:00 a.m.

She groaned and fell back onto the couch. _So much for my first kiss,_ she thought_. I scared him away_. She let out a barking laugh. _I knew I scared most males but when you scare a gargoyle away with a kiss…that is pretty pathetic! _

Brooklyn circled her apartment again. He had lost count after the fiftieth time. He had been trying to work up the nerve to approach Aspen. He had been there since she had gotten off of work. He had sat on the roof then glided around and around the tall building. He, a seasoned warrior, was scared to approach a female. He was embarrassed at the way he had acted last night, stuttering like a fool then taking off. He glided by the window at a distance but was still able to see clearly at the distance. He glanced into the window and saw her glace at the clock and the collapse on the couch. She looked distressed. _Maybe_….he thought. He pushed it away. He was tired of having doubts. He turned sharply around and landed on her balcony.

A tap at the glass French doors had Aspen to poke her head up over the back of the couch. Brooklyn was crouched down on his hunches. She scrambled over the couch, excited, but once she opened the doors and Brooklyn walked in, she suddenly turned shy. All that she was going to say was gone.

Brooklyn looked up at her then stood to his full height. They just stood there staring at each other until Brooklyn made his mind up. He snatched Aspen and before she could say a word he leapt off the balcony and into the air.

Aspen gasped and tensed. She was used to going with Brooklyn to different places by air, but this was so sudden. She soon relaxed and looked around. She kept her mouth shut, knowing that wherever they're going it was important and they could talk there.

She enjoyed the cold night air on her skin and as she looked down she had a fleeting

glance of two white oval faces turned up to watch them from a balcony. Brooklyn put the distance between themselves and the city. They glided along the river, its surface shrouded in mist. Aspen buried her face into Brooklyn's chest, listening to his even breathing and triple beat heart. She felt him shift downward and looked up. They were coming to a old stone like structure. He landed in the courtyard, and let her go. Aspen stepped away from him and her face had a look of delight as she looked from moss-encrusted walls to stained glass windows to still and silent fountains. She turned in a slow circle, taking it all in. "It's beautiful!" Aspen said. "What's it called?" she whispered, awe in her voice.

Brooklyn watched her. "It's called the Cloisters," he said dully.

Aspen turned back to him. "Brooklyn…about last night…"

Brooklyn looked away then back at her, "I'm sorry. I know my reaction was not one of the best. I hope you aren't regretting that you…"

"That I kissed you? No. I know we are different but I really like you. A kiss. It is such a simple thing, but can cause so many feelings."

Brooklyn looked up and felt his broodiness fall away. "Yes. And I have been wanting to kiss you for along time now. " He walked up to her and took both her hands. "And now? May I kiss you?" his black eyes searched hers.

She smiled and pretended to think. "Hmmm. Yes, you can."

And they kissed.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as Aspen buried her fingers in his silvery white hair. Brooklyn felt a breath of air run over him. Opening his eyes he saw that her whole body and his were wrapped in a bright blue flame like cocoon. It was not hot, only warm and surprisingly nothing else was on fire. Only them. Suddenly Aspen threw her head back and screamed and he also noticed Aspen's eyes were glowing, a strange silvery blue. And as suddenly as it happened it was over. She collapsed as Brooklyn caught her. He checked her pulse and her breathing. They were slow and steady. He had no idea what had caused it. Brooklyn decided that the best bet would be to take her home and not to the castle. He scooped her up and sped back to her apartment. If he had to he could call ether Eliza or the others back at the castle.

he landed outside of her balcony doors and pushed them open and with a flick of his tail closed them. He laid Aspen on the couch and soon was rummaging around in her kitchen for a dishtowel. After getting it wet with cold water he brought it back and laid it across her forehead. He then noticed that the east skyline was turning pink. He knew that couldn't make it back to the castle now. He just sat and watched Aspen as the sun came up and he turned to stone.

The first thing that Aspen saw when she opened her eyes was the stone face of Brooklyn. "My, those spells are getting worse," she mumbled to herself. Of course right in the middle of a great kiss too! Just my luck! She thought. Suddenly the phone rang. Aspen reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Aspen? Have you seen Brooklyn?" It was Eliza.

"Yep. I'm staring at the lawn ornament right now." she yawned, using Eliza's phrase.

There was a small laugh. "Ok. Just calling and checking."

"Yep, looks like I'm gargoyle -sitting today." They chatted for a few more minutes before Eliza had to go. As Aspen hung up the phone she shook her head at the stone figure of Brooklyn. "What am I going to do with you… bird-boy?" she said with affection.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, what happened? No reviews? What I do? Is it too much? Hey, I worked hard on this, and I thought you'd all be glad that there is a Brooklyn story. There is too few. **

**Also, finally Brooklyn gets the girl. And also though Demona has not been mentioned before she is rather impotent in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gargoyles**

After that night at the Cloisters, Aspen's attacks came more and more, though she got better at hiding them. Soon even Brooklyn got to the point of not seeing then, though he watched her like a hawk. It was cute but sometimes annoying. In fact it was the cause of one of their first fights.

Brooklyn had swung by Aspen's apartment one night after his rounds. He didn't see Aspen on the couch reading or watching TV as she normally did. He searched around the apartment until he came across her in the kitchen. She was sitting on the black and white checkered floor rocking back and forth, a sheen of sweat on her skin.

In a flash Brooklyn kneeled down by her. "Aspen! It's happening again isn't it? Why won't you tell me? You need to go to the doctor…"

Aspen looked up, her eyes a solid silvery blue, "No!" she shoved him away. She jumped up and glared at him. "What is it with you? You are not my father! Can't you leave me alone?!"

Brooklyn jumped up quick and stared at her in shock. She started to laugh and spin around. Brooklyn shook his head. He had enough. He reached out and grabbed her in mid spin. The sudden stop shook her. "Aspen!" he growled.

She stopped laughing and stared up at him.

"Stop it! This is not you. Why are you doing this? What is wrong with you? Tell me and I can help." he snarled. He watched as the silver blue drained out of her eyes.

"Brooklyn? What is wrong with me?" Aspen relaxed causing Brooklyn to relax his hold on her arms.

"I don't know," his voice softer. "I know that you don't like doctors, but I know someone that probably could help."

"Who?"

Before he could tell her there was a soft thud followed by several others. They turned around to see Goliath and the others touched down. Eliza was with them. She stepped out of Goliath's arms. She smiled a greeting to Aspen.

"What is it?" Brooklyn asked .

"Demona is acting up again. We need your help," he stated politely. "She is planning to use another curse."

"We don't know what it is but we do know of her hideaway. We need to get going." Lexington finished.

"I'm coming." Aspen suddenly spoke up.

"Aspen, this is really dangerous." Eliza said gently.

"Eliza, I'm twenty. And besides, you know me, I can handle myself." Aspen laughed. Besides it's up to Goliath. "

"You can come. We'll need everyone," Goliath' said, breaking the suddenly tense silence.

Brooklyn pulled Aspen close. "It is too dangerous and after that attack you had…what if it happens again?"

"You guys will need the extra help. I do feel better." Aspen held out her hand.

Brooklyn sighed. "Alright but you have to be careful." _For I don't know what to do if I lost you._ He thought.

Aspen smiled as Brooklyn wrapped his arms around her. Wrapping own her arms loosely around his neck, she lost herself in her thoughts for a long. She didn't know what was happing to her. She only hoped that she wasn't losing her mind.

After about an hour of travel she could see the cliff side coming in to view, the cave an ominous indention in the side.They landed at the threshold before moving farther in to allow the others to land. There was a soft glow toward the rear of the cave. Gently setting her down, Brooklyn followed the rest of the gargoyles. Elisa and Aspen quickly followed. Reaching the back of the cave, they came face to face with Demona. Aspen had heard of the female, but never had seen her. She was a bright blue with flame red hair. She had a beautiful look to her, but also had the stance of a warrior."Well, well it seems I have guests."

"We can't let you do this, Demona." Goliath tride to talk to her.

"Oh, Goliath have some balls," she spat angrily, her eyes glowing red before she attacked Goliath, who was nearest to her. Elisa and Aspen ran behind the and began to search for the curse. Aspen could see stacks of papers all over the place. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to find the damn thing. Hearing a noise behind her, she saw Demona coming straight toward her, murder in her eyes. Elisa went to push Aspen out of the way, but she shook her head. Her whole body became animated with her blue flames. Panting with adrenaline, she watched in what seemed like slow motion as the angry female came at her. She didn't move. She would get hit but it would be the female that would get hurt. Demona slid to a halt as she felt the intense heat. She snarled and spat then turned to the other gargoyles. Aspen watched as Demona hit Brooklyn. He fell and Demona began to attack him. Aspen gasped.

"Elisa!" Aspen yelled, "Continue to look through the papers." Aspen ran to where Brooklyn and Demona was fighting. She grabbed Demona by the waist.

"Let go human!" Demona screeched. Her blue tail began to whip against Aspen's back and shoulders. Aspen hissed in pain and closed her eyes. Her blue flames started back up.

"Wha-" Demona didn't finished her sentence. The hot flames burned the hell out of her. She began to scream; fighting hard, she threw Aspen off. She flew back into a hard chest. Red arms wrapped around her.

Demona had bad burns on her back and arms and wings. Then Elisa grabbed the scroll, she read the ancient script quickly and she threw it to Aspen and Aspen caught it. She let her right hand blaze. Watching it smolder, she was brought back to reality when an angry scream echoed through the cave. She looked up to see Demona staring at the ashes of the curse falling from her hand before shooting her a hateful glare and running from the cave to fly off into the night."Well, I guess that takes care of that," she said breathlessly. She turned to find the entire gargoyle clan and Elisa staring at her in what looked like wonder. Smiling, she turned and looked up into Brooklyn's black eyes. She threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him lightly on the lips, feeling his arms come up hesitantly around her waist and began to kiss her back. She could hear giggling echoing in the cave."Thank you for catching me," she whispered in his ear before letting him go and stepping back. The rest of the gargoyles were going though the papers to see if there were anymore dangerous spells. When they were done they all headed for the cave entrance, more than ready to head home. Reaching the entrance, Elisa went toward Goliath in order to get a ride home, and Aspen to Brooklyn.

They said not a word as Brooklyn's arms around her waist and carried her into the air.She saw her apartment coming into view. They landed outside of her balcony doors. Feeling herself being released, she stepped away from him before turning to face him. Before she could say a word his hands grabbed her waist, lifting her face to meet her lips in a kiss. Moaning, she opened her mouth to his kiss. Using the opportunity given to him, he plunged his tongue into her moist cavern, dueling with her own. He wrapped an arm around her waist as the other reached to open the sliding door. Closing the door behind him, he carried her to her apartment.


	7. Part Two: Chapter 7

**A/N: this is were the rating and lore turns dark. If I offend someone by this chapter I don't mean to. What happens is never good. It wasn't an easy chapter to write. **

**The song Don't fear the Reaper, has value in this story. I don't own it only Blue Oyster Cult. Is me or does this song freak you out? I love the song, but chills just go up my spine every time I hear it. **

**Chapter 7 **

**PART 2**

Aspen was walking home from work alone, it had snowed again and the cold bit through her heavy coat. Sometimes Brooklyn would meet up with her, but other times he didn't show up. He had to parole the skies and sometimes it took all night. Sometimes though just to be with her, he would let himself in though her French doors and turn to stone in her bedroom while she was sleeping.

It has been six weeks since that fateful night. Aspen watched the vapor of warm air in the cold air. It had been a shock when she had woken up the next morning. She had no more of the attacks and had felt calmer and more sure of herself.

Walking around the corner she suddenly stopped. She felt that she was being watched. Looking around all she saw was an empty street. Shrugging, she walked on and came to her apartment. She was just out side her door when she was grabbed. Disoriented and heartily confused, she tried to turn. She was then spun and her eyes focused gradually on the three men surrounding her, each one of them looking like WWF wrestlers who'd been suspended for excessive violence.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded.

"We're not paid to answer the questions of the prey." their apparent leader grinned sarcastically, which was not at all an assuring sight.

Anger flooded her and in a effort to defend her self, she balled her hands into fists and began to try to call upon her fire. They saw the movement and ether they had known or been told f what she could do the leader rammed his fist into her belly. She cried out, doubling over. She pulled the strength and stood quickly succeeding in knocking two of the thugs over, and made a break for the elevator. Another grabbed for her coattails. Ten feet to the elevator! She could make it! Luck ran out at the threshold, one of the goons appeared out of nowhere, catching her around the waist and throwing her to the ground. he was followed shortly by the leader who had a tranquilizer gun in his hands.

"No!" Aspen cried out as she felt the prick of the dart in her shoulder. Numbness started to seep in immediately, "No..." she moaned, quickly losing feeling. But the drug fogged her brain.

She could feel them drag her into her apartment. One of them turned her radio on and put in a CD. A song begin to blare out.

_All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the Reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain…we can be like they are_

_Come on baby...don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby take my hand...don't fear the Reaper_

_We'll be able to fly...don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..._

They went around busting and destroying everything. Fear overrode the flight-or-fight instinct that had served her well up until this point. It had given her some degree of courage but her strength was waned against the superior force that was used against her.

_Valentine is done_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Romeo and JulietAre together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet_

_40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet_

_40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness_

_Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are_

_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_

_Baby take my hand...don't fear the Reaper_

_We'll be able to fly...don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..._

She watched, helpless as they trashed everything. When they seemed to grow bored with that they moved in on her, knifes glinting in the light. The first swipe of the knife felt like fire as one slashed a knife across her face. Again they swiped their knifes across her body, cutting gashes but never stabbing. She tried to open her mouth to scream but the drug had her immobilized. Finally they seemed to tire of it.

"That's enough. Let's finish the job…but first this have some fun…."

_Love of two is one _

_Here but now they're gone _

_Came the last night of sadness_

_And it was clear she couldn't go on _

_Then the door was open and the wind appeared _

_The candles blew then disappeared _

_The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid_

_Come on baby...and she had no fear _

_And she ran to him...then they started to fly _

_T__hey looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they are _

_She had taken his hand...she had become like they are _

_Come on baby...don't fear the Reaper_

Gratefully, she embraced the blackness of unconsciousness that reached for her. "Brooklyn…"

XXXXX

Brooklyn was heading to Aspen's when the smell of smoke filled the air. The thick black smoke rolled out across the sky. When he flew toward it, to Brooklyn's horror it was coming from Aspen's apartment._ No! _He thought. Landing on the balcony, he peered into the glass trying to see into the room. Flames were rolling out from the kitchen. Eyes glowing white, he bust though the glass. The glass shattered, falling down around Brooklyn like crystal tears.

"Aspen! Aspen, where are you?" Brooklyn cried out. Over the soft roar and crackling of the fire surprisingly he heard a song skipping.

_Don't fear the Reaper….Don't fear the Reaper….Don't fear the Reaper….Don't fear the Reaper…._

He looked everywhere. Suddenly he heard a small moan.

"Here…"

Looking down to the floor, he saw a trail of blood. Fear ate at his insides. Following it on his fours to see better and to breath better he followed it. The smoke and fire was getting worse. He could hear and see and feel the fire coming closer. He finally found her on the white fur rug. It was stained red with blood. Aspen was lying on her side, her bruised body shuddering.

"Aspen!" Brooklyn pulled her into his arms. Her head rolled up to face his. He took a deep breath when he saw what was left of her face.

She opened her eyes. The sapphire was a dull blue. She moaned. "Brooklyn…" she then went limp.

Brooklyn picked her up and ran to the balcony and jumped off into the air just as the fire hit the gas stove. It exploded. He flew straight to the castle.

XXX

When he landed on the stone ledge, everyone knew something was wrong.

"What happen?" Goliath asked, seeing the bloodied and limp form of Aspen in Brooklyn's arms.

"She was attacked. I don't know the extent of her wounds, but her face is tore up, her apartment was on fire when I arrived." Brooklyn growled out.

"I'll get Xanatos!" Lex said and ran out the room.

Brooklyn carried Aspen to a spare room that had a large table. He placed her down on it and held her head gently. He was so deeply involved with her that he growled when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Come on. We need to let Owen and the doctor see to Aspen." Goliath said.

Brooklyn looked around and saw Owen and a doctor were standing in the doorway. "I'll not leave her," Brooklyn growled.

"I know you don't want to but it will be best." Owen said while staring at Aspen. His normally emotionless face had a frown on it as he stared hard at he, as if he had seen her before and couldn't place it.

Brooklyn growled and walked out of the room, Goliath following. They closed the doors.

XXX

Brooklyn paced frantically while the doctor and Owen was in the room caring for Aspen oblivious to the six pairs of eyes watching him; Goliath, Broadway, Hudson, Lexington, Angela, and even Bronx were puzzled by his apparent fury over these events.

"Hey, calm down." Broadway tried to console his brother. "She's a tough ."

"That's my Aspen... Aspen in there! I just don't like seeing her - anybody- hurting!" he yelled, hoping that his two slips wouldn't be noticed

"Hey, guys!" Elisa's voice rang out as she entered. "Xanatos called me and told me what happened. Is she okay?"

"We are not sure yet. The doctor is in with her now." Goliath replied, his eyes never leaving his distraught second-in-command's pacing form.

"Brooklyn, are you alright? You look like you've glided through hell and back." Elisa asked after following Goliath's line of sight.

"Fine. Just fine! I'm little concerned! Is that okay with everyone?" Brooklyn growled.

Goliath growled deep in his throat, angered by Brooklyn insensitivity.

At that moment, Owen and the doctor emerged from the room, both looking rather tired.

"She's stable, although the fact that she was stabbed and raped repeatedly has caused damage. Her body is shutting down. She is dying." Owen announced, leading the doctor to the door quickly.

Everyone stood there shocked.

Brooklyn paled "What do you mean she's dying? Isn't there anything you can do?" he all but pounced on Owen.

"She was laying with out help for too long. Now, if you'll excuse me." he raised an eyebrow at Brooklyn's anxiety. "Detective Maza? I need to speak with you privately." He said to Eliza.

"What is it Owen?" Eliza never had seen Owen looking so agitated.

"As the only other human female, I believe you should know that Aspen was pregnant. Six weeks. The stabbing and rape she suffered caused her to lose the unborn." He watched her face. "I believe it should be you to tell them." Her then left without further comment.

Eliza stood there stunned. She jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder. "Oh God! The poor girl!"

"What? What did he say?" Goliath was worried. Eliza's tan face had turned ashen.

Tears welled up as she turned to Brooklyn. "Brooklyn, before you go to see her, there is something you should know. Aspen…was…pregnant."

Brooklyn lost his balance and fell down on his hunches. "What? Pregnant?"

"Yes, is this possible? Brooklyn...That's impossible. Breeding between humans and gargoyles is impossible... two completely different species can't procreate."

Brooklyn swallowed hard as eyes turned to him asking the quiet unsaid question. "It is possible." the way he said it left no room for argument. Then standing tall he stared at them. "I'm going in there. She is my mate. I will not leave her side." Then daring anyone to stop him, he turned and walked in to the room. They had Aspen lying on the table with blankets and pillows piled around her. She laid on her back, the blood had been cleaned from her skin and hair. The slashes on her face was covered by white gaze speckled by blood. Her face was covered so much, that the only skin that showed was her nose, lips, forehead, and eyes. but the skin that did show was still too pale and her breathing shallow. Her eyes were closed and she was in deep sleep.

"Aspen…" Brooklyn whispered. He brushed a claw gently over her cheek. Tears fell from his eyes and fell on Aspen's lips. She shuddered and opened her eyes. They turned to fear when they focused on him. She tired to move away but Brooklyn pinned her down. "Aspen…it's me Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn?" she gasped. "Brooklyn!" she began to sob.

Brooklyn crawled up on the table with her and pulled her close. She cried into his shoulder. After her sobs died, she tried to push him away.

"Please don't touch me." She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Why? Tell me why! I…love you. Don't push me away!" Brooklyn grabbed her chin gently. "Tell me why."

"I couldn't even call on my fire to stop them. I'm weak. Worthless…" her voice died out. She fell back asleep.

Brooklyn continued to hold her, his tears wetting her hair. He turned his head when he heard Eliza. "Eliza, she is saying strange things."

"I know. It is normal for one that has been…violated." Eliza placed a hand on his shoulder. "Brooklyn, we are going have to transport her to the hospital."

Brooklyn's eyes glared at her, "She will not be safe there."

"Brooklyn, she had been stabbed. The doctor and Owen had only got her stabilized. Where she was raped and stabbed, she needs a fuller exam. We can try to find out who did this. There is a chance that we can. We can have the bastards beside bars. I'll have guards at her door at all times. All we can do is make her comfortable. We also need to contact her family."

"She has none. They are dead. There is no family for her." Brooklyn said as he stroked her hair.

"Brooklyn…"

"I'll carry her." He stood and gently picked her up his arms. He walked past Eliza and out the doors and past the others.

They all watched as he carried her to the stairs and down them. Eliza came out and placed a hand on Goliath's arm.

Xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Xxx

Aspen lay in the white bed. The steady beeping was the only thing that showed that she was still alive for now. Brooklyn stood on the ledge right outside of the window. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He had finally found love and now she was dying. And the fact she had also been carrying their child also tore at him. Suddenly he remembered what Aspen had told him before about a little blue box.

"_The story that ties to it was that it could save one in dire need…."_

He could try that box. It was a weak thing to do but right now there was nothing else to do. Brooklyn turned and took off full speed toward Aspen's burned apartment. He spent an hour looking though the ruble before he found it. He picked it up and was surprised that it wasn't broken or damaged in anyway. He blew the ashes off and the strange designs began to glow a deep blue. He clutched it tight and headed full speed back to the hospital, hope returning as the box glowed brighter the closer he got to the hospital. Landing on the ledge outside Aspen's room, he pushed the window open and stepped inside. He glanced at the door and breathed a sigh of relief. It was closed. He looked back down at the box. It was glowing even brighter. He carried it over to were Aspen laid. As Brooklyn held it, it went white. There was a humming and the lid cracked open and a white vapor snaked out and over him engulfed him then floated over Aspen and engulfed her. Brooklyn watched as Aspen began to float up. He tried to step forward but he was stuck to the one place. The whole room grew brighter and suddenly in the light Brooklyn saw Aspen go rigid and then the light died. She floated back down to the bed and the mist seeped into her. Brooklyn tried again to step forward, this time he could move. He set the box down on the side table and looked Aspen over. She still looked the same. He sighed in helpless. There was nothing to be done. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Aspen, Aspen…I'm sorry I wasn't there…." His voice broke off as he backed away. Slipping out of the window, he took off into the night air his cat-like scream of despair and anger slicing though the night air.

Eliza rubbed her temples before she walked into Aspen's hospital room. After the tests the police now knew who attacked her, the thing was trying to find them. Also the outlook on Aspen was not looking good. She put on an its-not –hopeless look and opened the door. At first glance the room seemed normal, until Eliza looked at the bed. It was empty. She turned to run out the door and call for back up and help when there was a whisper.

"Eliza? Wait."

Eliza stopped and turned. She then noticed glowing eyes in the far dark corner. "Aspen? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't let anyone else see me like this." Came the whisper.

"What? What happened?" Eliza started to step forward.

"Stop! I'll come out." There was a deep breath and out from the shadows. The being looked like Aspen but there was a huge change.

"My god what happened?" Eliza was shocked.

"I don't know. I woke up with a horrible pain and when it was over I felt much better. Something felt wrong though and I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. Then I hid. I know that if anyone saw me…well you know." Aspen sat down on the bed.

"Yes. Well you can't stay here…" she pulled out her cell phone. After a second, "Matt? I need some help…."

* * *

The sun was slowly setting. It was time for the gargoyles to wake up. One by one cracking sounds were heard and stones fragments fell from the clock tower, followed by roar-like yawns. Brooklyn rubbed the sleep off his eyes and before he could tell anyone where he was going he got ready to take off toward the hospital.

"Wait," Lexington said as he picked listened to the message on the answering machine that Eliza had gotten for them. "It's from Elisa." He pressed the button.

"_Hey guys…uh…before any of you go anywhere…I need you all to stay there. I may be a bit late. It is do to Aspen."_

There was a click. Brooklyn growled low but stayed were he was, but soon began to pace. Finally Bronx began to bark as he heard footsteps. Eliza stepped up into the tower looking hassled.

"What about Aspen?!" Brooklyn asked the moment he saw her.

Eliza pointed at a dark figure behind her. Instead of barking and growling Bronx shot off toward her and began to lick and yip. The behind giggled and a pale hand scratched his head. Finally she stepped forward and took off a large floppy hat and a huge trench coat.

She swallowed nervously "Um... hello again?" she stuttered, wrapping both wings and arms around herself, succeeding only in making herself look smaller.

The gargoyles stood in shock at the once human girl that they knew and the last time they had seen her, she was covered in blood and deep stab wounds, almost dead. But now she was standing, if only a little weakly. However the blood was gone and the stab wounds as well. But that also wasn't the only difference. She was the same height as before but her pale white skin it had a tinge of silvery blue; her eyes was still the same, sapphire blue with a ring of sliver around the pupils. She still had her long blue and black hair but now had thin sharp dark horns that curved back. Bat-like wings arched behind her, the underside a light blue the outer an even darker blue. Out behind her a tail the same color as her skin swished side to side. But other then that she still looked human. The same number of fingers and toes, the same.

"Aspen?" Brooklyn walked toward her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt or anything?"

"No, not any more. Remember this?" she held up the blue stone box.

He nodded. "I remember you saying…"

"Well, it worked. Only I'm not human any more." She gave him a weak smile but tensed when he wrapped his arms ands wings around her.

"You had me really, really worried, you know that?" Brooklyn took Aspen's chin and lifted it up, "Oh God…Aspen…What would have I done without you…?" Brooklyn could only manage to breathe out his words as he hugged Aspen close to his chest.

The gargoyles were all gathered around Aspen who was sitting in the middle looking pretty awkward. Elisa was also there, which made the situation a little better.

"And you say that she had just turned from human to this?" Goliath asked Elisa.

"Yes, " Aspen piped up. "This box, " she held the blue stone box up again. "Like I had told Brooklyn it was only an old family story it was carved out of a large rare stone by some demons." Aspen cocked her head looking at Brooklyn. "I don't know how it got in my room, I believe that is were Brooklyn comes in."

Brooklyn blushed as the others looked at him.

"You believed the story?" Lex asked.

"Hey, it worked. It was a weak thing to do but right now there was nothing else to do." Brooklyn countered.

"But why? Why did the box choose this form?" Goliath asked as his eyes settled on Aspen and Brooklyn. They were ignoring everyone else. They was sitting close to another and staring at each other.

"I think it's not a question of why it choose this form that is important," Elisa said "It's a question of for whom it did. Her body was pretty much destroyed; it gave her a new one that is no doubt stronger and more compatible.

"Ye don't mean…?" Hudson said, getting the idea. Elisa nodded.

"It did it for Brooklyn. She loves Brooklyn and my guess is that it sensed that and used Brooklyn's essence to turn her gargoylelike to be with Brooklyn." The members of the clan gasped.

"Does anyone have any objections to taking Aspen in? I mean, we can't just let her stay where the Quarrymen can get her... right? Plus after all that she's been through, her home is destroyed and," Brooklyn helped Aspen standup, he looked deep into her eyes, "I love her."

"Indeed." Goliath nodded, thinking for a moment. "Since she has no family no clan of her own, it is our duty to 'adopt' her as it were. What do you all think of this?"

General agreement among the others ensued; even old Hudson seemed pleased with the idea. Bronx jumped on her, licking her face happily as she laughed.

"You guys are serious? You want me to stay here with you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sure... the more the merrier." Broadway nodded.

"And I need another female around here... I'm grossly outnumbered." Angela added, grasping Aspen's hand.

"And we can teach you combat..." Goliath thought out loud.

That brought the remembrance of her flames. "Lassie, that flames of yours… can you still use them?"

There was a general agreement. Aspen thought for a second and then held up her hands. A second later the familiar blue flames engulfed her hands. "Yes…" Aspen whispered falling silent.

Goliath noticed it, "It is nearly sunrise." that was a secret code, as everyone filed out to the nearest balcony but Brooklyn and Aspen.

"Aspen…" Brooklyn whispered, "I do love you." He drew her into his arms and she just stood there. Brooklyn felt the distance and stepped back, "I …have to…"

"Go on. I don't know what will happen when the sun rises, I don't want to never the edge yet." Aspen said looking away.

Brooklyn nodded and walked out to the balcony. Each of the gargoyles had jumped onto a parapet and assumed a "frozen" position. Brooklyn jumped up onto his just as the sun peered over the horizon and Aspen squinted at the bright morning light. The sun was bathing both Elisa and Aspen in it's early light.

"Nothing happened." Elisa exclaimed, taking a step toward Aspen.

"I guess this is the new me. "

"Let's get some coffee " Elisa smiled, leading Aspen inside. "You may want to clean up a bit too..."

"I smell that bad, huh?" Aspen grimaced.

"No. But after..." Elisa put an arm around Aspen. After Aspen ate some dried beef jerky and took a shower, Elisa had some clothes set out for her. She changed into the gray sweater and jeans. "Ah Elisa?"

"Yes?"

"What happened? I can't really remember what happened. Please tell me." Aspen begged.

"Aspen…maybe you…" Elisa grimaced

"No. I want to know, I need to know." Aspen pressed.

Elisa sighed knowing that there was no way out of telling her. "Ok, but maybe you should sit down." After they were settled Elisa took Aspen's hand into hers. "Aspen you was attacked about two days ago. You…was stabbed and raped repeatedly…then your apartment was set on fire." She didn't tell her that she was pregnant as well. That was still a shock as well. She figured that Brooklyn should tell her about that. Elisa took in Aspen's pained face.

"Have you found out who it was?" Ashe asked weakly.

Elisa nodded, "After the tests the police now know who attacked you, the thing is trying to find them."

Elisa yawned as she returned to the castle after a well-deserved five hours of sleep. She had to be back on-duty at ten and wanted to be there when the guys woke up. She'd felt a little guilty for leaving Aspen all alone, but she'd had to go home. Luckily, Aspen had fallen fast asleep on the couch, exhausted from the events of the past evening. Elisa was a bit worried, after she had told her all Aspen had done was say she was tired and fallen asleep on the couch. As she entered the "living room", Elisa found Aspen still asleep. She was curled into a ball with her wings tucked tightly around her and her tail twisted around one leg like a boa constrictor. Outside, Elisa heard the telltale roars and cat-like scream of the gargoyles waking up. Reluctant to wake Aspen, Elisa left her alone to walk out onto the balcony.

"Elisa! Where's Aspen?" Brooklyn demanded immediately upon seeing her.

"Hey, calm down." Elisa waved off his fervent concern. "She's fine. She fell asleep on the couch. The poor thing needed it after last night." Elisa smiled. "We spent the morning talking and she went to sleep about eleven. I gave her clothes and a much-needed shower, as well. I told her what happened and Brooklyn; I want you to watch her. She's petting up emotions. She's been through a lot and, despite her tough-girl attitude she is going to need someone soon to lean on. And, Goliath... she's still very trustworthy. She's the same girl only she's gone through that." Elisa listed.

Aspen yawned, stretching as she stepped onto the balcony.

"Aspen!" Brooklyn turned sharply, nearly tripping over his own feet. If he'd thought she was pretty as a human before, she was a sight to see now! One could not tell that the color of her skin had changed. only when the light hit it or she moved did it show the blue tinge. She was no longer wearing the white hospital gown but a loose gray sweater and jeans.

"Hey, you clean up good." Lex voiced what everyone was thinking.

Aspen smiled response to their open-mouthed stares, brushing a lock of her hair away from her eyes. "Thank you. Though I think that this is going to be a bit of a problem."

"Why?" Angela asked.

"Well, for one thing, wings and tails don't work well with ordinary clothes." She turned around and all of them could see that she had to tear holes in the cloth. Turning back she gave them a crocked grin.

Later that night all the other where on their nightly patrols. Brooklyn had at first protested, but Aspen told him that she'll be there when he got back in two hours. Angela had stayed with her though. They didn't say a word. Aspen was doing some thinking. She felt even more changed. she didn't know why though. The rape, beating, and stabbing made hatred burn in the pit of her belly. A small voice in her head told her that she'll make them pay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Three weeks later, Aspen had obviously made an adjustment to her new life. She was still rather wary at jumping off the ledge and into the air, though. She had some of the males following her and looking at her with puppy dog eyes. It annoyed her. Inside a voice kept whispering to her, telling her to do…lewd things.

Brooklyn was at a loss. Aspen sometimes would just sit and stare for hours at the moon. He also noticed the interest that Lexington showed. It didn't worry him to much though. When it got too much Aspen just left.

Aspen had always been a little shy and hadn't known how to handle the attention she got from boys. The only downside to all this attention was that Angela had gotten kind of grouchy. Aspen supposed she must be jealous. But, why would she be? Broadway loved her too much to act like an ass. It wasn't her fault that he did watch her. She had chosen Brooklyn long ago.

* * *

Aspen laughed as she led Lex and Brooklyn on an aerial chase. Her narrow wingspan gave her an edge that she exploited mercilessly. Brooklyn had finally got her over her fear of actually gliding all those feet from the ground. He had taught her all sorts of tricks and she loved to show off.

Aspen executed a dive, skimming so close to the swimming pool that she could see the water ripple. She landed on a tower and waited for the males to catch up, then launched herself again just as they came in to land.Tired of the game and wanting to think a while, Aspen climbed higher, knowing the males would find it hard to match her altitude for any length of time. She was all confused. Hate at what happened to her burned in her belly. Also she couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. A piece of her soul. She had noticed Brooklyn just staring at her with a sad look on his face as if he knew something she didn't.

She watched the two when a tiny voice echoed in her head. _Have some fun. You are what they want. Let them get close, then deny them. Steal their souls…._Brooklyn strained, spreading his wings as wide as he could, searching for an updraft.

"Come on guys!" She'd launched herself into the air with a flick of her tail. Her narrow wings let her hang in the air above and taunt them. Every few moments she'd perform a wing roll or somersault that would bring her almost within reach, then glide off again with a sassy wink.

It seemed to Brooklyn that she wasn't even aware of what she was doing. He watched as she rolled in the wind as he had taught her. He knew he was procrastinating at telling her. He knew that the longer he put it off, the less likely she'll forgive him for not telling her. A look of determination crossed his face. He had to tell her. Just then Aspen dove from above, passing neatly through the narrow space between the two males. Moonlight shimmered on her wings and skin, setting her on fire with silver. Brooklyn pulled up short in surprise, losing altitude and speed.

Lexington was quicker to recover and turned sharply to follow her. She continued her wing-tucked dive, neatly skimming just under a tree in the courtyard. She pulled up at the last second just above the tree. She opened her wings with an audible snap and touched the wall that was right by the tree just long enough to push off again.Aspen circled back towards the two males, confused by their behavior. When she saw their faces, she fled. Something was terribly wrong. A bright flash in her mind went off and again she could see clearly. Her mind cleared. She turned suddenly in the air and called on her fire. She called it out so sudden that the night air was filled with a bright blue flash.

It was enough to stop the two. They pulled up suddenly as well, blinking their eyes. Lexington dropped down to the ledge of the castle. Brooklyn glide over to her and together they both dropped down where Lex was.

"What was that about?" she asked between gasps of breath.

They both shook their heads. "I don't know…."Lex admitted.

"I think that it has something to do with me."

"No! it's not you. We just…"

"Lost control. But believe me it won't happen again. I think I know how to stop it." Aspen said. _Just stop listening to that voice. _She thought. "We'll just forget about this." she advised the two.

Lex nodded and looked away. Aspen smiled, her ting fangs showing just slightly. She took his hand and squeezed it. "It's ok."

He brightened and then took off, leaving Brooklyn and Aspen alone on the wall that surround the courtyard.

"Brooklyn. Is there something that you need to tell me?" she asked as she turned to the red gargoyle.

"What?! Why do you ask?" he tried to play it out longer but he knew that his time was up.

"There is something that you are keeping from me." she took his head into her hands. "Things have not been the same. Please tell me…"

He met her blue eyes. They begged his to tell her. He knew that things had not been the same. He knew that he blamed his self for what happened. Brooklyn sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes. There is something that I want to tell you."

But unfortunately he never got far as he noticed the sky turning pick. "Damn," he mumbled. "Tomorrow. I promise."

Aspen nodded and they hugged closer and when they pulled apart they brushed their lips and in hand took up toward the normal resting place for the gargoyles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There was something strange that bothered Owen. He kept fidgeting and looking up toward the higher part of the building. He knew it had to do with that girl that had been brought there that night of her attack. He had felt magical forces coming off of her. And something else. Something that warned him. When he heard that she was back, he decided to go up and see her again, to figure out what was making him nervous.

* * *

The gargoyles woke up from their stone sleep to the sounds of screaming, mingled rage and fear. All the gargoyles, with Brooklyn in the lead ran into the castle.

Brooklyn reached the door scant inches ahead of the others. He caught himself at the door. Inside was chaos.Aspen was in full fury, her eyes glowed a silvery blue, her tail lashed, and her wings were half spread. One hand brandished a wooden leg ripped from a chair. She swing the leg like a bat as Puck floated in the air, throwing balls of energy at her. She batted each one away and sent her own flames at him.

"Aspen! Puck! What is the meaning of this!?" Goliath's roar shook the room. Aspen winced, but Puck just turned to him, actually looking hassled.

"What is this all about?""I was attempting to discover the nature of some magic. I did not take into account that this is more serious then I could ever imagine.

"Then what is it?" Brooklyn spoke up. He walked over to Aspen.

"She must be destroyed! I thought all of her kind were."

"What are ye talking about?" Hudson glared at the little fairy.

"She is dangerous to all males. A _succubus. _A half-breed, but still one."

Everyone turned to look at Aspen. Her eyes had retuned to normal, but her wings and tail still twisted in anger. "A succubus? Hell no. they are mythical-,"she stopped and looked at the gargoyles and Puck, "Never mind. But a succubus? They are those demons. I'm not one…"

"Then how do you explain your appearance? I know you were human once." Puck said keeping his distance.

Aspen pulled down the blue stone box from the shelf. She handed it out to Puck. "This! This changed me into what I am now!"

Puck flew over and snatched it out of her hands. Apparently he could read the dark blue designs on the box. "Oh, this is not good. It seems you are not a cambion after all….but a full succubus. You should never have been born. You are the first demon offspring to be born from a succubus and incubus."

The gargoyles all looked at Aspen with new eyes. She didn't know much about demonology but from the reaction the she had from Puck and the look in the others eyes, it was not good.

"She is evil! That is why the Fae came to the decision to wipe them out. Apparently two had one and hid her with a human family."

"I'm not evil! Don't anyone believe me?! Tell me, have I ever done anything evil? What ever I am…if it is true, then I can't help it." She looked around at the gargoyles at the fairy that was glaring at her. Last of all her blue eyes turned to Brooklyn. He still had his arms around her. But she still wrenched out of his grasp and ran to the ledge and jumped off and into the night, her flight wobbly.

Brooklyn glared at Puck and took off after her.

* * *

Aspen sobbed as she glided through the air. She didn't know were she was heading until she came to the burnt out shell of her old apartment. She glided in and folding her wings around her like she'd seen the gargoyles do, she walked among her old belongings that were burnt beyond belief. Memories came flooding back.

_After the goons were gone, she had crawled over to the white fur rug, toward her cell phone. Surprisingly it wasn't destroyed. Burning pain flared up at every move. She reached out a bloody hand toward the phone, when a blue taloned foot came down on the phone crushing it. Aspen tried to look up, but instead the person that the foot belonged to came down eye level with her._

_Red hair framed a blue face. _

_Demona._

_She smiled evilly as her dark eyes looked over Aspen. "I see that they did a good job then more." she chuckled. "Humans can have their uses. I never did appreciate what you did. Though I would've liked to have found out how you came to posse such power. Such a waste."_

_She went to stand up when Aspen snarled and spat a gob of blood in Demon's face. She whirled back in shock. But it quickly turned anger. Her eyes went red as she reached down to grab Aspen. She stopped as she had another idea. She grinned evilly as she turned to the fireplace where there was matches on the mantel. She walked toward the balcony. _

"_I've seen your flame. But let's see how you fare with regular fire." Then with a flick of her talons she lit the match and tossed it over Aspen, toward the kitchen. Then wiping the blood off her face she took off into the air._

Aspen sobbed into her hands. She jumped up and snarled as arms came around her. She spun around and saw Brooklyn. "Brooklyn?"

He nodded. "I had a feeling that you would come back here."

Brooklyn you was going to tell me something last night. Tell me now." her voice was harder then she meant it to be.

Brooklyn grimaced, "Aspen…you know what happened to you…but there is more. Aspen…you was carrying a child." he breathed out.

Aspen's eyes went wide then they turned cold. "That is what was missing. I didn't know."

"I know. I just…just couldn't tell you…it hurt me as well." he reached out and took her hands, fearing that she would pull away.

"And you didn't know how to tell me. I'm stronger then I look. I wish that you had told me sooner…" but her eyes had gone soft, the turned hard again. "I have to find them…and her…"

"Who? And her?"

"Yes… the ones that did this to me…and to one that hired them…Demona." The name was spit out. She half opened her wings and ran toward the shattered window. Brooklyn tried to reached out to stop her, but he wasn't quick enough. She dove out the window.

Brooklyn let out a cruse. Why was it always Demona? He snarled as well and followed. Not to stop Aspen but to help her find them.

Brooklyn followed Aspen at a slight difference, but kept her in sight. He was surprised when Goliath and the others met up with him.

"Puck backed off. He's not happy about it, but he will not try to hurt Aspen again. In fact he said something about casting a spell, to bind her."

"Bind her?"

"To a mate. She would lose all charm to other males."

Brooklyn rejoiced in the news, but at that moment his blood was still boiling. Goliath noticed this.

"I thought it would be good news for you."

"It is, but at the moment it is the furthest thing from mine and Aspen's mind." Brooklyn growled. He then told all that Aspen told him.

"That is low, even for her. We will deal with this tonight!" Goliath growled.

Brooklyn shook his head, "No. not you. Aspen." They watched as Aspen sped up and disappeared from sight.

"Goliath? Are we…should we…?" Lexington asked, the leader.

"We should, but Demona has gone too far, and this has to stop."

Aspen knew that by chance to find the three men and Demona was slim…

_Come on baby...don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby take my hand...don't fear the Reaper_

_We'll be able to fly...don't fear the Reaper_

A blast of music came from a beat up white car. The song was familiar.

_She could feel them drag her into her apartment. One of them turned her radio on and put in a CD. A song begin to blare out. _

'_All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the Reaper…'_

Aspen let out a scream of outrage. She dove down towards the car, landing heavily on the roof, digging her claws in. the car served and hit a pole. One of the thugs was knocked out. Aspen wasted no time on the one she pulled out. She brought him close to her face and pressed her lips to his. The man struggled but could not push her away. She inhaled deep and the man's skin turned gray and leathered. His eyes rolled up in his head. She dropped him and crawled down into the car where the other two was. She pushed her beautiful face close to one as her hand closed on the other's throat. She smiled and blew gently on his face. His eyes fluttered and looked up into her silver blue eyes. "Hello," she breathed, "Remember me?"

"You're dead! She was to kill you! You can't be…"

"Who?" Aspen asked sweetly.

"Dominique Destine…"

"Demona…tell me…do you want to kiss me this time?" Without waiting for an answer she pressed her lips to his and breathed deep.

She knew that she had left the others awhile back. Finally arriving at the large house that belonged both to Demona and Dominique Destine, she landed on the balcony. The door opened

Surprised, Demona rose from her battle crouch to study the figure before her.

Her surprise turned to the stranger beside her. She looked familiar. She wasn't a gargoyle. More like a human."Demona." Her tone was flat, expressionless."What are you doing here? You haven't come to fight me alone. That would be suicide. Or have you brought the others?" The elder gargoyle looked around suspiciously; the moonlight glinted off a laser rifle in her hands."Just me."

"Then why are you here and who are you?!" she turned to Aspen.

"You don't remember me? You should! I'm the one that you tried to kill!" Aspen snarled.

Demona let out a evil chuckle, "My dear, I try to kill almost everyone."

Aspen bared her fangs an her hands become engulfed in her blue flames.

"You! I remember now. You didn't die and now you are something else? What are you?" Demana asked, her interest piped.

"I was told that you know magic…but there is no time. I apparently am a succubus. Such a nasty word isn't it? And it will be very nasty tonight." Aspen smiled evilly her eyes turning silvery blue.

Demona raised the laser gun, but Aspen reached out and grabbed the gun. She flared her flames and melted the gun right in Demona's hand.

Demona let out a yelp at the hot metal in her hands. She dropped the melted gun and rushed at Aspen. Aspen allowed her to hit her. The force knocked both out the window and into the air. Aspen then took off, leading Demona up into the sky.

They knocked each out around, until Aspen decided to finish it. She began to throw balls of blue fire. It was then Demona on the run. Aspen put the aero dynamics that Brooklyn taught her. Finally a ball of fire hit Demona. She shrieked and fell. Aspen swooped down and caught her, flinging her back into her house.

Aspen stood over the female, panting. "You owe me Demona! You took something from me. A child. Now, I could do the same, but that would mean hurting or killing Angela….but I love her like a sister. So…" Aspen's pupils turned red while the irises was still the silvery blue. She reached down and grabbed both of Demona's wings. There was a ripping sound followed by a wet popping. Demona let out an agonized scream, then her red eyes went black and rolled up into her head.

Aspen dropped the wings, suddenly feeling tired. She turned and jumped out the window. She flew back to her burned out apartment. She hunkered down on the burned rug. She felt sickened by what she had down. She had just proved that she was evil. The voice inside of her was smug. She dropped her head down in her hands and sobbed.

It was hours later when Brooklyn and the others found her. The rest of the clan waited at the building across the street as Brooklyn approached Aspen.

"Aspen. We…saw what happened, but what of Demona?" he asked, his voice soft.

Aspen looked up, "Let's just say I 'clipped' her wings. Oh, Brooklyn, that fairy was right! I am evil!"

Brooklyn grabbed Aspen's shoulder. "No! they were evil. Goliath will not say a word at what happened. Demona had gone to far, she needed to be stopped once and for all. Aspen listen to me…there is a spell that will take away your powers and the 'charm that the succubus has. It will bind you to…me."

Aspen stared up in shock at him. "Really? But to lose my flames…I had them for so long…but if it means we can be together…then let's do it!."

**Epilouge **

The spell worked. They all turned the spell casting into a joining. The monment the spell was cast, Aspen felt the voice die and a breath of air leave her. When it was over she looked downed at herself. She still had the wings, horns and devil-like tail. The spell just stopped her powers, she kept her form.

Aspen sighed as she waited for the others to wake up. She missed her flames. Aspen hadn't thought that she actually miss them but she did. She sighed as she played with a candle. With a bored sigh she flicked her fingers and a small brust of blue flame came to life on the end of her finger as a smile crossed her face.

**

* * *

****All done. And what no reviews? What happened? Did you just grow bored with it? Did you want a cute cuddly story? Will, look elsewere. I like putting twists and such in the story. And as I said before, I did warn you. I do want to that all that reviewed.**


End file.
